Temptation
by VASSH
Summary: What the heart desires, the mind projects.Inuyasha's truest desires become reality, but at what cost. Will Kagome be pissed when she finds out? Rated M for limes maybe some lemon INU


I do not own Inuyasha rrrrrrrrrr

Sorry about the crappy grammar (I'm not a writer)

Temptation

At the well.

"I have a very important test at school tomorrow; I need to go home, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, in a demanding voice toward her friend.

"Fine if your stupid test is more important than finding the jewel shards, then go home-get; go home." Inuyasha said, screaming angrily in her face.

"You're such a jerk!" she said, as she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha turned toward the trees and let out a "Feh" as he jumped into the closest tree, jumping from tree to tree, picking up speed, until he came to a tree that was comfortable enough to sit in while he sorted out his thoughts.

The tree had a relaxing view of the entire valley and just below this tree laid the steamy, Hot Springs.

He was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice someone bathing in the Hot Springs.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Excuse me, do you mind? " The woman said, hiding behind a rock.

"Is there someone there?" Inuyasha shouted. "Sango if that's you, leave me be. I want to be alone right now."

The woman poked her head out from behind the rock. "Well I was here first, but if you're going to yell, I will leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I thought you were someone else." Inuyasha said, leaping out of the tree at the shoreline of the Hot Springs. He kept his back to her in respect.

" Please, stay. I will leave. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, in his best apologetic voice.

" It seems to be the other way around, I think I may have scared you more than you scared me." She said, with a smile on her face.

" I wasn't scared, I just didn't know anyone was here, that's all." He said, defensively, as he started to turn around, but realize he shouldn't.

" This Sango, the person you mistaken me for, is she your mate? " The woman asked, curiously.

" What, no way! " He yelled.

" She assists with finding the jewel shards, that's it! " He said, crossing his arms.

" Do you have a mate? " She asks, curiously, but hesitatingly.

Inuyasha thinks about Kagome, and how he wished… He shakes his head to get rid of the thought.

" No." He answered, calmly

" What's with all the questions, lady? " He yells

" I just wondered, that's all. " The woman said, with a guilty smile.

" Well, mind your own business. " He grumbled at her.

" I'm out of here! " He said, as he started to walk away.

" Please, wait! I don't even know your name. Will you tell me your name? " She asks, as she walks out of the Hot spring toward him.

" Of course. My name is Inuyasha."

" Inuyasha, such a strong yet beautiful name. " She tells him, as her hand touches is shoulder.

Before he could react, The woman said, " I wish to know what you look like Inuyasha." As she slides her hand from his right shoulder to the left, while walk around to the front of him.

" Aaahh. " He screams

He turns his head and looks away, takes off his haori, hands it to her, so she will cover her wet, naked body.

" Cover your self! " He said, blushing.

She takes the haori and tosses it aside.

" What's the matter Inuyasha, don't you think I'm pretty? "

" Yes! I mean no… I mean yes I… I…"

She touches his face, pulling it toward her, so he would look at her.

" You have the most beautiful eyes Inuyasha! " She said, softly, while taking off his shirt.

He drops the tentsaiga on the ground.

At the village

" Miroku where are you going? " Sango asks

" I'm going to see what's taking Inuyasha and Kagome, they should have been back already. " Miroku said, walking toward the well.

" Let them be, they need time alone. " Sango said, walking in to the hut.

As she walked back out of the hut.

" Miroku! " She yells, he never listens, idiot

_If he interrupts them Inuyasha is going to kill him._ She thought to her self.

_I better stop Miroku._ She thought, just standing there, deciding if she really wanted to stop him or if she wanted to see him get beaten by Inuyasha.

In any case she followed after him.

At the Hot Springs

Miroku came upon Inuyasha and the woman quietly, hiding in the bushes, so they wouldn't see him.

Miroku studies every inch of the woman's body, so consumed with excitement, he didn't even notice Inuyasha was there.

The woman takes Inuyasha's hands and puts them on her lower back, as she kisses him intensely.

The woman puts her hands on his chest, moving her hands down to feel every muscle on his chest, till she comes to the top of his pants.

At Miroku

Thunk

" What are you doing Miroku? " Sango said, hitting him with her hirakotsu, unable to see Inuyasha.

" Sshh. " Miroku whispered, pulling her to the ground.

" What, Miroku? " " What's going on? " Sango questioned, as she looked around.

" Inuyasha! " Sango whispered.

" Where? " Miroku asked, covering his head waiting for the hit.

" Who is that woman? " Sango asks

" What woman? " Miroku asked, denying ever seeing a woman.

" The one Inuyasha is with! " Sango tells him

" Where? " Miroku asks, looking though the bushes.

" I swear, I didn't see Inuyasha! " He said, with a guilty look on his face.

" Your such a pervert Miroku! " Sango said angrily

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha laid the woman gently on the ground, lying on top of her, he whispered, Kagome I've waited so long… as he started to kiss her.

At Miroku

" I'm going to stop him. " Sango said

" Stop him, why? " Miroku said, curiously

" You better be kidding Miroku, What about Kagome? " Sango said, angrily

" Come on Sango, it's been 50 years seance Inuyashas has been intimate with a woman, do you think he is going to let Kagome string him along another 50."

" Rrrr your such a jerk, I have faith in them. " She said, furiously at him

" Wait, Sango! " Miroku said, trying to stop her.

" Inuyasha! " Sango shouted, angrily

" Aaahh, what the hell Sango, do you mind! " Inuyasha screamed, franticly, trying to hide his excitement.

(If you know what I mean wink wink)

Sango took Inuyasha's arm and pulled him away from the girl.

" Miroku get Inuyasha's things! " Sango demanded, pulling Inuyasha till they were out of the forest.

" Let go of me wench, what is your problem Sango? " Inuyasha yelled

" What were you thinking, how could you do this to Kagome? " Sango shouted, ready to explode

" It's none of your business, but Kagome and I were having a good time. " Inuyasha said, blushing

" What are you talking about Inuyasha, Kagome isn't here." Miroku said, very confused

" What the heart desires, the mind projects. " Sango said, with a smile

" What are you saying, are you saying I'm going crazy, seeing things that aren't really there? " Inuyasha asks, angrily

" No your not crazy, there was someone there, you projected your hearts truest desire, Kagome, onto that woman. " Sango said, trying to convince him and her self, as they walked back to the hut.

" Kagome! " Sango shouted, nervously, surprised to see her coming out of the hut.

" Hey everyone, I forgot my books, I need them for tomorrows test, so I had to come back. "

_Why is Inuyasha looking at me like that and why doesn't he have a shirt on._ Kagome thought, as she studied every muscle on his chest.

" Earth to Kagome." Sango said, interrupting her thoughts

Kagome blushes 

" Miroku, why do you have Inuyasha's things? " Kagome asked, curiously

" Ah… I washed them for him, and I made Miroku carry them for me. " Sango said, grabbing them from Miroku and giving them to Inuyasha.

"Why is everyone acting so weird? " Kagome said, feeling left out.

" Ah… no reason. " Sango said, with a guilty smile, as Inuyasha leaped into the tree, with a sad look.

" Kagome"

" Yes, Sango."

" Will you stay the night with Inuyasha? "

I can't, I have a test tomorrow, why is he sick or hurt? " Kagome asks, with a worried voice.

" He's not sick, but don't worry about your test we will make sure you don't miss it. " Sango said, pushing her toward the tree.

" Ok, ok, you don't have to push."

_What's with everyone?_ She thought, as she climbed the tree.

" Inuyasha."

Not knowing what to say, he didn't answer.

Thinking he was still mad at her, she decided not to push it, so she sat in front of him, leaning back, putting her head on his chest.

" I'm sorry Kagome! " Inuyasha said, as he began to tear up.

" Thank you! " She said, with a smile, not really knowing what he was sorry for, but she accepted his apology none the less.

He put his arms around her, taking in her warmth and fell asleep.

**Should this be the end or should I add another chappie?**

**Again sorry about the grammar like I said I'm not a writer**


End file.
